Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell
Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell is the sixth episode of the eighth season of and the one hundred and sixty-one episode of the series overall. Summary PAUL WESLEY DIRECTS THE EPISODE WHICH FINDS STEFAN MAKING AN UNEXPECTED SACRIFICE — When her children become the focus of the Siren's latest plan, Caroline takes drastic measures to ensure nothing gets in the way of keeping her family safe. In a race against the clock, Stefan pledges to do everything he can to save the twins, while tensions between Alaric and Caroline boil over, leading them to face some harsh realities about the future of their family. Meanwhile, when Enzo finds himself unable to fight off Sybil's latest move, Stefan dives into his subconscious and along the way, sets off a chain of events that leaves him faced with a life-changing decision. Bonnie and Matt also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo St. John Recurring Cast *Kristen Gutoskie as Seline *Nathalie Kelley as Sybil *Wolé Parks as Cade Co-Starring *Lily Rose Mumford as Josie *Tierney Mumford as Lizzie *Corey Maher as State Cop *Michael Rubino as Detective Trivia * This episode marks Cade's first modern day appearance since being introduced in flashbacks in An Eternity of Misery. Body Count *Damon Salvatore - staked; killed by Alaric Saltzman Continuity Behind the Scenes *''"Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell"'' is a line from Caroline from season one's Let The Right One In. **With its eight words (thirty-three letters), this episode has the second longest title in the series. Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= :Caroline Forbes: "If Damon gets in-between me and my girls, I'm going to kill him." :Arcadius: "What brings me here?" :Lizzie & Josie: "Incendia!" :Damon Salvatore: "Kill him before he kills you. Turn around. Now!" |-|Trailer= :Alaric Saltzman: "Seline, where are they?" :Seline: "They're safe with me." :Caroline Forbes: "If Damon gets in-between me and my girls, I'm going to kill him." :Damon Salvatore: "Hi little munchkins. Remember me?" :Arcadius: "Tell me... What brings me here?" :Lizzie & Josie: "Incendia!" :Damon Salvatore: "Piece of advice: Kill him before he kills you." :Stefan Salvatore: "Don't do this Damon." :Damon Salvatore: "Another piece of advice: Turn around. Now!" |-|Webclip 1= :Officer: "When was the last time you saw the nanny?" :Alaric Saltzman: "Here. She offered to watch the girls for me. We spoke by phone a few hours ago. She was getting ready to put the girls to bed." :'Caroline Forbes: "I have these. I don't know which ones you want to use. This is them and this is Sybil, the woman who we believe is with Seline." :'''Officer: "How do you know they are traveling together?" :Caroline Forbes: "It's a hunch. Sybil is Seline sorta... sister." :Officer: "Sorta sister?" :Caroline Forbes: "Look it doesn't matter. Are you going to disseminate these photos or what?" |-|Webclip 2= :Stefan Salvatore: "Hey. I compelled the Sherriff to make this case a priority. That should bypass some red tape. Where to first?" :Caroline Forbes: "That's a question for Alaric. He's on the phone with Matt." :Stefan Salvatore: "I'll go put this in the car." :Caroline Forbes: "No. Stop. You're not coming." :Stefan Salvatore: "What?" :Caroline Forbes: "Ric and I can handle it from here and if you really wanna to help, then just stay with Matt and work with the Police." :Stefan Salvatore: "Caroline you can't be serious. The twins have been abducted by two Sirens and you expect me to just hang back." :Caroline Forbes: "Damon is with them!" :Stefan Salvatore: "Right! Which is exactly why I should come with you." :Caroline Forbes: "Let me be perfectly clear... Stefan. If Damon gets in-between me and my girls, I'm going to kill him. So No. You cannot come with me. |-|Inside clip= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 8x06 Promo "Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell" Season 8 Episode 6 The Vampire Diaries Detoured on Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell Trailer The CW The Vampire Diaries 8x06 Webclip 1 - Detoured on Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell HD The Vampire Diaries 8x06 Webclip 2 - Detoured on Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell HD The Vampire Diaries Inside TVD Detoured on Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 8x06 Detoured On Some Random Backwoods 1.jpg 8x06 Detoured On Some Random Backwoods 2.jpg 8x06 Detoured On Some Random Backwoods 3.jpg 8x06 Detoured On Some Random Backwoods 4.jpg 8x06 Detoured On Some Random Backwoods 5.jpg 8x06 Detoured On Some Random Backwoods 6.jpg 8x06 Detoured On Some Random Backwoods 7.jpg 8x06 Detoured On Some Random Backwoods 8.jpg 8x06 Detoured On Some Random Backwoods 9.jpg 8x06 Detoured On Some Random Backwoods 10.jpg 8x06 Detoured On Some Random Backwoods 11.jpg 8x06 Detoured On Some Random Backwoods 12.jpg 8x06 Detoured On Some Random Backwoods 13.jpg 8x06 Detoured On Some Random Backwoods 14.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2016-12-01_Paul_Wesley_Nathalie_Kelley.jpg|Paul Wesley, Nathalie Kelley 2016-12-01_Paul_Wesley.jpg|Paul Wesley References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Category:Episodes featuring all main characters